la vérité
by o-neille-parker72
Summary: La fin du caméléon, un troisième téléfilm possible, suivant le parchemin.


La Révélation  
  
Depuis 7 ans maintenant, elle traquait Jarod, ou plutôt 7 ans qu'elle courrait piteusement derrière, car elle n'avait jamais pu l'attraper, peut- être parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais voulu... Il faut dire qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce séjour sur cette île déserte, à ce baiser tend espérer et qui aurait dû exister. Si seulement le Centre disparaissait... Broots : « Mademoiselle Parker, mademoiselle Parker ! » Il fallait arrêter d'espérer une chose qui semblait impossible... On était le 21 décembre, il était 11 heures du matin, la neige tombait abondamment dehors, et Broots venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans son bureau, renversant tout sur son passage comme à son habitude. Broots... Mais quand changera t-il ! Broots : « Mademoiselle Parker, nous avons retrouvé la trace de Jarod il est en ce moment en Sibérie, à Norilsk (c'est la première ville que j'ai trouvé dans le dico). Sydney a demandé à ce que l'on nous prépare un jet. Vous venez ? » Parker, d'une voix blasée: « J'arrive ». Pourquoi y aller ? Jarod serait sûrement déjà parti, comme d'habitude... Et que pouvait t-il faire dans une région pareille ? Décidément, ce garçon la surprendra toujours ! Jarod était toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas ! Parker décida enfin de se lever, pris son manteau de fourrure et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, où Broots et Sydney l'attendaient. Un mystérieux personnage était tapi dans l'ombre depuis un certain moment, et la regarda s'éloigner...  
  
De son côté, Jarod se trouvait effectivement à Norilsk. Il faisait vraiment mauvais -30°C et une tempête de neige qui ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'arrêter. Jarod venait rencontrer sur Internet un certain docteur Sergüe Kataïev qui aurait travaillé au Centre avec Mr Raines, il y a maintenant 35 ans. Peut-être pourrait t-il l'éclairer sur certaines activités du Centre, et peut-être pourrait t-il avoir des infos pour mademoiselle Parker. Parker... pourquoi avait t-elle refusé de s'enfuir avec lui ? Pour elle, il aurait été capable de tout faire. Il aurait trouver un moyen de disparaître définitivement des radars du Centre, et ils auraient pu ainsi vivre heureux tous les deux... Mais elle avait toujours aussi peur du Centre, et elle avait préféré lui tourner le dos comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Après plus de 2 heures passées dans un vieux train, il arriva enfin à destination. Aussitôt descendu du train, il entra dans une gare déserte et sortit dans la rue. Mais à l'instant où il mit les pieds sur le trottoir, il crut que son cœur allait lâcher : Parker, Sydney, Broots et Sam se tenaient devant lui, à une cinquantaine de mètres. Il fallait faire vite, partir de cette ville aussitôt les infos recueillies !  
  
Mais où pouvait t-il bien se cacher ? Que venait t-il faire ici ? Elle finirait par le découvrir, c'est sûr, mais trop tard, comme d'habitude... Sydney : « J'ai loué des chambres dans un hôtel, allons-y tout de suite, il se fait tard. Mieux vaut se reposer et commencer les recherches demain matin ». Parker : « Bonne idée ». Arrivés à l'hôtel, ils allèrent prendre leurs clefs de chambre à l'accueil. Hôtesse : « Il faut payer la 1ère nuit à l'avance ». Parker : « Monter vous installer, je m'occupe de ça, je vous rejoins tout de suite » Alors qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter face à une hôtesse visiblement peu pressée, elle resta bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes : Jarod venait de franchir la porte de l'hôtel !  
  
Trop tard pour faire marche arrière ! Il aurait dût vérifier les réservations avant ! Quelle idée aussi de prendre un des hôtels les plus luxueux de la ville ! Jarod : « Parker !... » Parker : « Bonjour Jarod !, en aurais tu marre de te cacher, pour venir directement me voir ? » Jarod (bredouillant): « Non, plutôt un très malheureux hasard , écoute, je... » Parker : « Stop ! Ne dit rien ! Tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup tout seul. Tu as perdu, admet le. Il est temps que tu rentre au Centre ». Jarod : « Ecoute, j'ai des choses très importantes à faire ici. Laisse moi un jour et... » Parker : « Et le temps de filer ? Sûrement pas ! Je suis peut-être idiote, mais pas tant que ça ! » Jarod : « J'ai retrouvé la trace d'un docteur qui aurait travailler avec ton père... enfin Mr Raines, il y a 35 ans. J'espérais découvrir des choses » Parker : « Un lien avec le Centre ! Et tu comptais garder ça pour toi combien de temps ? » Jarod : « Tu sais très bien que si j'avais découvert quelque chose te concernant, je te l'aurais dit. Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! »  
Devant l'hôtel venait de se garer voiture, d'où sortit précipitamment Lyle, et 3 de ses nettoyeurs les plus proches. Jarod : « Je dois y aller. Je t'appelles si je trouve quelque chose. » Parker : « Non, je veux venir avec toi ! » Jarod (soupir) : « OK rejoints moi demain matin devant la gare, à 8 heures précise. ». Après tout, une 2nde enquête tous les deux, peut-être que cette fois...  
  
Parker : « Lyle ! » Lyle : « p'tite sœur, quelle surprise ! » Parker : « Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est une pure coïncidence si tu es là ! ». Lyle : « Non, c'est vrai. On va dire que certaines personnes ont les oreilles assez fines Tu m'excuses mais le voyage a été laborieux et je suis épuisé. Fait de beaux rêves sœurette. »  
  
Le lendemain matin, Miss Parker alla réveiller Sam, le seul nettoyeur au Centre en lequel elle avait confiance, et ils partirent au rendez-vous. A 7 heures pile, ils se tenaient devant la gare. Jarod : « Je pensais te voir venir seule ! » Parker : « Je lui fais confiance, alors fais lui confiance aussi. » Dommage, lui qui pensait se retrouver seul avec elle, s'était râper. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir qu'un autre tête-à-tête se fasse, après celui de l'île. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les 3 de la gare vers le rendez-vous, ils ne virent pas qu'un homme, tapit dans un coin de la rue, les épiait depuis qu'ils étaient là...  
  
1040, 1041, 1042 !Ca y est, ils se trouvaient devant le domicile du docteur Sergüe Kataïev (très bon écrivain russe paraît-il !), 1042 avenue de Stalingrad. Jarod sonna à la porte. Au bout de quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un homme assez âgé, avec une canne. Kataïev : « C'est pourquoi ? » Jarod : « Je suis Jarod. Je vous ais appelé il y a une semaine ». Kataïev : « Je m'en souvient. Et qui sont ces jeunes gens qui vous accompagnent ? ». (quoique Sam n'est plus tout jeune !) Jarod : « Des... des amis, très attachés au Centre ». Kataïev : « Entrez... Alors, que voulez-vous savoir au sujet de mes expériences passées avec Mr Raines ? » Jarod : « Vous avez réalisé des expériences sur des embryons il y a 35 ans. De quoi s'agissait t-il exactement ? ». Kataïev : « ... Euh... écoutez... je ne m'en rappelle pas ! ». Jarod : « Je suis persuadé que vous savez des choses qui me concerne ! Je ne crois pas au fait que le Centre me traque sans relâche juste pour le fait que je sois un caméléon ! » Kataïev : « Je savais que je n'aurais pas dût vous répondre quand vous m'avez contacté. A vrai dire, je sais beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez ». Parker (qui commencé sérieusement à s'impatienter) : « Et ? ? ? ».  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Sydney, Broots, Lyle et ses 3 gorilles s'éveillaient lentement. Sydney et Broots, après s'être préparé, allèrent chercher Miss Parker à sa chambre. Broots : « Mademoiselle Parker ! ! !... mademoiselle Parker ! ! !...mais que fait t-elle ? » Hôtesse : «Si vous la cherchez, elle est partit très tôt ce matin, avec l'autre homme. » Sydney : « Cela devait être Sam... et nous a t-elle laissé un message ? » Hôtesse : « Non, rien du tout, ils avaient l'air assez pressé ». Broots (soupirant) : « Et ça recommence ! Elle a encore disparu de la circulation ! » Lyle (qui venait de faire son apparition) : « Ou est ma sœur ? » Sydney : « Nous n'en savons rien. » Lyle : « Ce n'est pas grave. Bon, moi j'y vais. » Sydney : « Allons faire nos recherches de notre côté, elle finira bien par nous appeler. »  
  
Miss Parker commençait vraiment à s'impatienter, et cela ce senti dans sa voix. Parker : « Alors ! ! ! Qu'est-ce que nous ne savons pas ? ». Kataïev : « ... Il y a 35 ans, j'ai réalisé avec Mr Raines une expérience sur trois embryons ». Parker : « Ça, on le savait déjà ! ! ! ». Jarod : « Mais laisse le parler ! On vous écoute. » Kataïev : « ... le but de l'expérience était d'introduire à ces embryons des capacités qu'ils n'auraient pas eu tous seuls, à partir d'autres organismes, le tout pour les mettre aux services du Centre ». Parker : «Et ça a marché ? » Kataïev : « Pas complètement. Mais nous étions quand même très fiers de nos résultats. Le taux de réussite à été de deux sur trois. En fait, nous avons effectué cette expérience en deux fois : la 1ère a eu lieu il y a 35 ans, et la 2ème il y a 32 ans ». Jarod :« Et qui était ces trois cobayes ? » Kataïev : « Ces embryons avaient été créés à partir d'ovule venant de deux femmes différentes, et des propres spermatozoïdes de Mr Raines ». Parker : « Mais c'est répugnant ! » Kataïev : « Une fois la fécondation effectuée, Mr Raines les a réimplanté dans le ventre de ces mères, au cours d'opérations banales ». Parker : « Et je suppose que vous avez les noms de ces deux femmes ? ». Kataïev : « Non, Mr Raines m'a congédié très peu de temps après ce succès. Il m'a offert un cabinet et une situation assez satisfaisante, en échange de mon silence. J'ai une femme et deux enfants... Je n'ais pas osé m'opposer. Mais il existe des archives du Centre pas loin d'ici. Elles se situent au beau milieu d'une forêt, dans une ancienne base militaire. » Parker : «C'était pas possible de faire ça plus près ? » Kataïev : «Ces archives doivent rester secrètes. Mais je vais vous faire un plan. Vous avez de la chance, cette base est aujourd'hui abandonnée ». Parker : « Super ! ! ! (regardant Jarod) J'espère que tu as emmener tes moufles ! ! ! » ...  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quatre hommes entrèrent dans la même maison. Quelques temps après, on attendit un cri à peine perceptible, puis le silence...  
  
Ils trouveront enfin ce qu'il cherchaient, du moins ils l'espéraient. Mais il fallait tout d'abord trouvé une voiture pour leur permettre d'aller jusqu'à la base. Mais après plus d'une heure de recherches, ils ne trouvèrent que des vieux tricycles à louer, qui servaient habituellement aux touristes. Faute de mieux, ils en prirent un. (Je précise que c'est un tricycle à deux place) Parker : « C'est Sam qui conduit ! » Jarod : « Si ça peux te faire plaisir. J'espère qu'il conduit mieux qu'il ne fait son boulot de nettoyeur ! » Parker : « La ferme ! Ne commence pas ce petit jeu là ! » Jarod : « Pourquoi tu l'a emmener avec toi ? Tu as si peur de et retrouver toute seule en face de moi ? (sourire moqueur) » . (Regad noir de Parker) Jarod (observant les deux places): « Désolé de te dire ça, mais tu vas être obligé de t'asseoir sur mes genoux ! (grand sourire) ».  
  
Parker : « Même pas en rêve ! ! (Mais bien sûr ! et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! : ch'tit clin d'œil à un capitainescarabé qui se reconnaitra) conduis, Sam et moi on passe derrière ».  
  
C'était surtout l'erreur à ne pas faire ! Si il se passait encore quelque chose entre eux, elle le payerait sûrement très cher.  
  
Jarod : « Mais je croyais que tu... »  
  
Parker : « Bon, on y va ? »  
Après plus de 5 heures de routes à travers des petits chemins, ils arrivèrent près de l'ancienne base. Ils avaient de la chance d'être partit si tôt...  
  
Quelque part dans les rues de Norilsk... Broots : « Dites Sydney, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, à tourner en rond ? De toute façon, on ne retrouvera pas mademoiselle Parker avant qu'elle est trouvé ce qu'elle cherche ! ». Sydney : « Vous avez raison, on ne trouvera rien ici, rentrons au Centre. Espérons au moins qu'elle va bien. »  
  
La base était constituée de trois bâtiments sombres, et d'une tour au milieu. Jarod : « Bon, on commence par où ? ». Parker (montrant du doigts le bâtiment le plus proche) : « par-là ! ».  
L'intérieur du bâtiment été sombre. Après avoir allumé leurs torches, ils firent quelques pas dans l'énorme salle qui se dressait devant eux. Il était clair que la base était abandonnée : Il y régnait un désordre absolu. D'énormes caisses en bois et des bidons étaient éparpillés ici et là. Après une recherche complète ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait pas dans ce bâtiment ce qu'ils cherchaient. Les deux autres ne donnèrent pas plus de résultats. Restait la tour...  
Cette tour ressemblait à un phare gigantesque. Elle faisait penser à une tour dressée dans l'espoir d'atteindre le ciel tant elle était haute. Jarod tenta de l'ouvrir mais en vain mais la porte refusa de bouger. Parker : (à Jarod) « Bouge ! » (à Sam) « On l'enfonce ! »  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Parker et Sam se jetèrent en même temps sur la porte, qui ne pu résister. Sam alluma sa torche et entra, suivi de Parker et Jarod. La tour était constituée d'un énorme escalier au centre, qui semblait monter jusqu'en haut, et trois cellules au rez-de-chaussée. Les cellules étaient vides. Ils commencèrent alors à monter. En haut de l'escalier se trouvaient une cellule, gardée par une porte blindée. Pour entrer, Jarod, Miss Parker et San durent déboulonner la porte. Il faisait étrangement clair dans la pièce. Au fond de la pièce se trouvaient une dizaine de cartons, contenant de fichiers du Centre. Chacun pris un carton, et commença à fouiller. Jarod : « Je n'ai que des listes de personnes qui ont été employées par le Centre de façon officielle, et vous ? » Parker : « Ici c'est pareil. » Sam : « Moi aussi. » Jarod : « Apparemment, il n'y a que ça ici. Le docteur Kataïev nous a pourtant dit que l'on trouverait des réponses ici. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut que l'on découvre ! ». Parker : « Ou alors, il nous a berné, comme toutes les personnes venant du Centre ! ». Jarod : « Tiens, tu t'en ais aperçu ? Non, je ne pense pas qu'il nous ais trompé. Peut-être... peut-être que les femmes qui ont subit ces expériences ont été employé ! » Parker : « Mais bien sûr ! Le docteur Kataïev nous a dit que les embryons avaient été placés au cours d'opérations banales. Ces deux femmes ne savaient rien de ces expériences ! » Jarod : « Et le fait qu'elles travaillent au Centre a facilité la surveillance ! ». (petits regards accompagnés d'un sourire. C'était si bien qu'en ils se complétaient comme ça !) « Il va falloir reprendre tout depuis le début » . Parker : « Cherchons les femmes qui ont eu besoin d'être opérée, il y a 32 et 35 ans ». ... Jarod : « Mme Jonhson, opérée après une crise d'appendicite il y a 37 ans, Mme Great, opérée du colon il y a 39 ans, ... ». Parker : « Mme O'neill (bah vi, j'avoue, je suis une grande fan du colonel O'neill dans Stargate SG-1 !), opérée pour une greffe de rein, Mme P... Au mon Dieu ! ! ! ! ! »  
Jarod s'arrêta de feuilleter pour la regarder. Jarod : « Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es toute blanche !»  
Effectivement, Parker était d'une blancheur livide. Elle restait là, immobile, les yeux fixés sur ses mains qui tenaient la liste qu'elle était en train de lire. La scène dura quelques minutes.Puis d'un seul coup, elle s'effondra. Sam : « Mademoiselle Parker ! mademoiselle Parker ! »  
Sam et Jarod se précipitèrent vers elle. Jarod : « C'est bon, elle s'est seulement évanouie. Mais qu'a t-elle bien pu lire pour se mettre dans cet état ! ».  
Pendant que Sam soutenait Parker, Jarod rassembla les feuilles que Parker avait lâché avant de s'évanouir. Jarod : « Ça y est, j'ai retrouvé la feuille. Alors, voyons... Mme O'Brien, Melle Ullingam (se prononce Ullin(e)gam(e)), Mme P... ». Sam : « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ! »  
Jarod ne répondit pas. Il était effrayé. Ça y est, il savait la vérité, il savait qui il était véritablement ! A vrai dire, il avait du mal à réfléchir, tout cela lui semblait si impossible ! Sam : « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répondez moi ! » (bah vi quoi, on veut savoir !)  
Jarod ne répondit toujours pas. Il ne jeta même un regard vers eux : ni vers Sam qui ne semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire, ni vers Parker toujours évanouie. Il quitta la pièce, sans rien dire. Il voulait prendre l'air, c'était otut ce qui lui importait pour l'instant.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Parker revint à elle. Elle était toujours aussi blanche, comme si elle venait de rencontrer quelque chose d'effroyable. Puis elle éclata en sanglot. Sam, sans rien dire, la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.  
  
Jarod se tenait maintenant dehors. Il s'était adossé au mur de la tour. Il essayait de réfléchir. Tant d'années avaient été gâchés ! Pourquoi lui avait t-on caché la vérité ? Dans quel but ? Et Parker... Elle ne semblait pas non plus le savoir, comme d'habitude... Il pouvait définitivement tirer un trait sur ce qu'il avait espérer pour eux... Le Centre en avait encore décidé autrement. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait laisser ça de côté. Il devait d'abord s'occuper de l'état de santé de Parker. Il se décida à remonter. Parker s'était calmée. Elle était toujours appuyée sur Sam Jarod : « Comment te sens tu ? ». Parker : « J'ai connu mieux, et rarement pire ! ... Et toi ? ». Jarod : « ...Je sais pas ». Parker : « Tu sais... ». Jarod : « Laisse tomber pour l'instant. On parlera de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, sortons d'ic. Allez, viens ».  
Jarod et Sam aidèrent Parker à se relever et descendirent pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Paker n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose ça l'osédait. Les noms de leurs mères étaient inscrits sur la liste. Les dates correspondaient bien. Catherine Parker était enceinte de faux jumeaux et la mère de Jarod d'un petit garçon. Une note était agrafée à la liste, résumant le résultat de ces deux expériences : Les expériences sur la fille et l'autre garçon avaient réussit, pas l'autre. La fille avait le 6ème sens de sa mère et le garçon devrait être capable de tout faire... Jarod et elle... Ils avaient le même père, ils étaient donc demi-frère et sœur. Jarod n'en revenait pas de sa réaction. Il aurait dû crier, partir au loin, surtout après avoir appris que Raines, cet horrible et détestable homme, était son père biologique. Mais il avait tout de suite pensé à Parker, celle qui, en l'espace de quelques secondes, était devenue sa demi-sœur. Il aurait dû la haïr, la rejeter, mais à prêt tout, elle faisait partie de sa famille. Il l'a savait fragile, malgré l'aplomb qu'elle faisait voir, faisant passer pour une broutille se qu'elle endurait tout les jours. Dieu en avait décidé ainsi, c'était sa sœur, et pas quelqu'un d'autre, comme il l'aurait aimé...  
  
Ils s'en allèrent, laissant derrière eux cette tour maudite qui leur avait si froidement révélé la vérité. Mais ils furent très vite arrêté par un groupe d'hommes armés, qui les attendaient. C'étaient des nettoyeurs, et Lyle se trouvait au milieu. Lyle : « Sœurette ! Dis moi, ça fait longtemps. Tu comptais nous annoncer quand que tu avais retrouvé Jarod ? ». Parker : « Lyle, que fais tu ici ? ». Lyle : « Pour être franc, je t'ais suivi et j'ai attendu voir se que tu trouverais. Et figure toi que ce que tu as trouvé, tu n'aurais jamais dû le découvrir, crois moi! ». Parker : « Alors tu le savais depuis longtemps. Tu savais que Jarod était notre demi-frère et tu n'as jamais rien dit ! Tu lui courre après depuis tout de temps et cela ne te fais rien ! ». Lyle : « Jarod n'aurait jamais dû exister. As-tu réfléchi au fait que si Jarod et nous, avons le même père, cela veut dire qu'il possède les même droits en ce qui concerne la future direction du Centre ? Non, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui, de se soi-disant « caméléon », qui n'est pas le meilleur d'ailleurs ! ». Parker : « Tu es surtout jaloux que l'expérience n'est pas réussi sur toi ! Tu es en quelque sorte le moins réussi des trois, tu es moins intéressant ! ». Jarod : « Tu peux le garder, ton Centre, moi je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est être libre ». Lyle : « La ferme ! Je peux te jurer que tu ne seras jamais libre de toute ta vie ! Et de toute façon, j'ai trouvé la solution pour être sûre que tu ne tourne jamais autour du Centre ». Parker : « Et c'est quoi cette solution ? ». Lyle : « Ça ! ». Lyle pris le revolver qui se trouvait au niveau de sa ceinture et le braqua vers Jarod. Parker : (braquant elle aussi son revolver sur Lyle, tout en se plaçant devant Jarod, bouchant ainsi la vue à Lyle) « Je te l'interdis. Si tu le touche, tu es mort. » Lyle : « Ecarte-toi sœurette, ou tu y passe aussi ». Mais Parker ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Alors que la scène semblait s'être arrêtée, tout bascula d'un seul coup. Puisque Parker ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, Lyle tira une fois en l'air. Rien. Lyle changea alors la direction de son revolver, vers Parker. Deux coups de feu se firent entendre, un silence, le bruit de deux chutes, et un grand cri :  
  
Raines : « Nonnn ! ! ! ! ».  
Raines venait de faire son apparition. Depuis que Lyle et Parker s'était retrouvé face à face, il se tenait à l'écart avec ses nettoyeurs. Il avait suivi Parker depuis le début. Il se tenait au pied de Parker, à côté de Jarod et Sam, venus la secourir. La balle de Lyle avait atteint Parker au cœur. Lyle : « Papa ! papa ! ». Raines : « Imbécile, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tu savais que je tenais à elle ! ». Lyle : « Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ? ».  
Raines ne répondit pas. Il se retourna vers Parker et lui dit : Raines : « Mon ange, ne t'en fait pas, l'hélicoptère va arriver d'un instant à l'autre ». Parker : « Pour...pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais dit que Jarod était mon... demi- frère ? (quinte de toux). Raines : « C'était les ordres du Triumvirat, la seule chance que nous avions de rester en vie. J'ai fait ces expériences parce que le Triumvirat voulait des personnes capables de faire n'importe quoi pour eux, et de toujours s'en sortir. C'était ça où la destruction complète du Centre. Si je t'aurais dit que Jarod était ton frère, tu n'aurais jamais accepté de le pourchasser pour que le Triumvirat puisse faire leurs expériences. » Parker : « Et... (quinte de toux) et pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas pris ? ». Raines : « C'est une erreur de diagnostic. Nous pensions que c'était le garçon qui avait reçu le 6ème sens. C'est pour ça que nous l'avons fait passer pour mort-né. Mais au cours de son enfance, nous nous sommes aperçu que nous nous étions trompé. Mais il était trop tard pour te récupérer. Ta mère était si attachée à toi... Elle n'aurait pas supporter ta disparition. » Jarod : « Ça ne vous a pas empêché de la tuer ! ». Raines : « Une simple mise en scène, comme toutes les précédentes d'ailleurs. Que vous me croyez ou pas, je l'ais toujours aimé, et je ne lui aurais jamais fait du mal, pour rien au monde. » Parker : « Et où se...se trouve t-elle ? ». Raines : « Au Centre. Vous ne savais pas encore tout sur lui ! Il existe un niveau –28 où j'ai fait aménager un petit espace pour elle. » Parker : « Alors elle était... ». Raines : « Toujours près de toi, même si tu ne le savais pas. Elle viendras te voir dès que tu sera remise. » Parker : « A vrai dire...(quinte de toux) je ne crois pas que je vais m'en sortir cette fois. » Jarod : « Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu vas guérir. On a plein de choses à se dire. » Parker : « ...Je sais (quinte de toux) ».  
Les soins devenaient de plus en plus urgent. Si l'hélicoptère n'apparaissait pas tout de suite, il serait trop tard. Du sang commençais à sortir de la bouche de Parker. Raines : « Mais que fait ce foutu hélicoptère ! ! ». Parker : « Jarod... tu me promet de prendre soin de Sydney... et d'Angelo ? Et ... et puis de Broots aussi... Il ne faut pas le laisser tout seul... IL ne le mérite pas (quinte de toux) ». Jarod : « Ne dis pas de bêtises. Il ne sera pas tout seul, tu veillera sur lui, et tu continuera à le traumatiser ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'hélicoptère arrive bientôt. Tiens bon ».  
Mais il arriva trop tard. Parker et Lyle moururent en même temps : Parker, entourée de son pèreet de son frère, et Lyle, seul (désolé pour les fans de Lyle).  
  
Les années passèrent, Catherine Parker mourut peu de temps après qu'elle eu appris que sa fille était morte, Raines mourut de chagrin après avoir tout perdu, Sydney prit sa retraite et alla retrouver son fils Broots, bien qu'énormément affecté par la mort de Parker, continua à travailler au Centre et s'occupa d'Angelo. Quand à Jarod, il fini par réussir à rassembler sa famille, ou du moins se qu'il en restait, détruisit le Triumvirat et pris la suite de Raines, faisant du Centre un grand centre renommé pour aider les personnes handicapées.  
  
Eh voilà c'est fini ! ! ! J'espère que c'est pas trop mal écrit et que l'histoire vous plaira. Je sais, ça fini pas super bien pour tout le monde mais je pense que si il y aurait eu un dernier téléfilm, cela aurait put  
être une fin possible : Le parchemin ne parle pas de Parker, alors elle  
peut être morte. Et comme dans le dernier téléfilm, elle rencontre une  
petite Parker qui est morte après avoir essayé de sauver son père, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait, une sorte de malédiction; si Jarod prend la suite au Centre, c'est que Raines, Lyle et le Triumvirat  
n'existe plus, à moins que Jarod change de camp mais franchement, ça  
m'étonnerais beaucoup ! En ce qui concerne Catherine Parker, elle n'y apparaît pas non plus alors soit elle est effectivement morte, soit on ne  
la retrouve jamais. Et pour Etan, j'ai pas d'idée. On peut dire qu'il a peut-être aider Jarod à retrouver sa famille... Et pour finir, mon choix de  
faire de Jarod le demi-frère de Parker s'est fait par rapport à deux citations dans la sérir : « Mes chers enfants »(Raines) et « Tu ne sais pas  
à quel point elle peut compter pour toi » (Alex) 


End file.
